nightmare_fuel_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
McCoy's After School Special Nightmare
McCoy's After School Special Nightmare is the eighth episode of Nightmare Fuel TV. Featured clips * A young woman pulling on her neck skin. * A guy on a bus squeezing the bus driver's nose. * A clip of Clint Eastwood's "Crack, Rock Cocaine" PSA. * A boy holding up a plum between chopsticks, claiming it's a drug. He and his buddy later trick another boy into doing that "drug". * The Seattle Public Schools are still complaining over various matters. * An AOL prank on a user. The prankster later messes with the desktop. * A mob of people dressed as knights beating each other up. * A view of some masks laying on the floor. * An EverythingIsTerrible edit of a clip featuring a scantily clad woman arriving in a bar. * An explosive edit of the "Dog On A Lawnmower" video. He is then run over. * A puppet talking about wanting to have sex with vampires. * A man's mishap while trying to ride a moto scooter. * An Asian kid plotting to kill the newborn baby out of jealousy. It doesn't work out how he intended. * A female reporter getting things shoved towards her breast area by a bystander. * A mustached man saying 'baby" weirdly. * A man saying "Stop it!" in response to mind control weaponary. * A guy in a pig mask playing "Here Comes The Sun" on guitar. * A VERY LOUD clip of a woman screaming. There is a color filter on this video, too. * A puppet saying "Gather 'round and listen to this song." Of course, this leads to..... * ...a music video. This one features "Ritalin" by Dancing Pigeons. * Colby Brain's routine about Star Trek while on Conan. * The Teabagging for Jesus video, with Edward Current. * O.J. Simpson trying to teach about stress relief, but his mannerisms come off as questionable. Later on, random gory images interrupt his teachings. * A Japanese segment called Cooking With Dog, where a poodle assists a woman with her cooking. * The trailer for The Human Centipede: First Sequence. * Edward Current holding up his cat. * An Asian man on Star Trek. * A musical edit of several Billy Mays ads. * Pee-Wee Herman's "Crack, Rock Cocaine" PSA. * A man's topple off of a mechanical bull. * A man wearing a gas mask and using a Rock Band guitar to perform for shoppers. * A vampire demonstrating his hypnosis powers. * A newscast with a man asking "You think maybe she's into him because he...pampers her?", resulting in the woman next to him laughing. He later asks another woman if she got spanked as a kid. * An ownyourc.com commercial with clips from The Goonies. * Mark Alyn exploring how people feel about the amount of kids in TV commercials. * A broken turntable disc. * A man singing a bluesy song about roughhousing kids as he and his friend encounter a crossdresser in their house. * A woman yelling to a man while standing on a table. * The Danza & Daisy news report. * A weather man swearing live. * A guy getting coated in peanut butter. He is later seen lying on the floor with dogs licking him. * A woman wishing to grow a mustache. The doctor she sees later flashes her, revealing a mustache taped to his ass. * Another weather man pretending to blow up the sea. * A man talking about his love for powdered donuts. * Someone fisting a turkey set to erotic music and sounds. * A man covered in white paint. * More questionable Christian advice form a bald man. * A man discussing the injuries kids go through in an apathetic tone. * George Takei mentioning his beef with NBA star Tim Hardaway. * An 80s tape about debunking old beliefs that people still believe in....we assume. * A man sticking a banana in his other hand in a phallic way. * The "Cheers To You" CD, which has nothing but audience cheering effects. * A woman saying that her child is like a....small business? * Another guy in a pig mask with no clothes. * A guy in a Dalmatian costume getting humped on the leg by a real dog, set to the South Park song, "Love Gravy". * That woman is still trying out costumes….and wearing a gas mask. * A woman saying "Nice pussy". * Another man covered in peanut butter, set to Moby's "Fireworks". * A snippet from That Teen Show. It discusses teen suicide. * A car does a full flip with help from an invention. * A cow bailing from its movers into the forest. Then the newscaster has to make a "black anus" joke. * A news broadcast on Hilary Clinton's quitting. "Moneyshot!!" * A woman wallowing in mud. * Another clip from Rejected. * The trailer for The Blackstar Warrior. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1